


神之鞭与不灭星光

by photon_ray



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photon_ray/pseuds/photon_ray
Summary: 自从通关Fate/Extella后，我便变成了一个真情实感的大王厨，这大概是首次正式的厨力放出。游戏剧情中白野与巨神大王的互动更多，但我还是更中意从者大王冷酷的性格，毕竟慢慢溶解冰山更有趣不是么。为了弥补这个遗憾就擅自脑补了大王与白野的亲密接触。最后让我高呼一声，大王是好文明！





	神之鞭与不灭星光

当白色巨人的躯体坍塌成瓦砾雨时，从者阿蒂拉感受到自身的灵基开始如入水方糖般消解。她转身望向的身着白色长裙的少女察觉到了她的异样，敏锐地捕捉到了她那始终为冷酷与坚毅所占据的朱红色双眸中流露出的转瞬即逝的哀伤情绪。尽管这场战斗的必然结果她与她的御主都已提前知晓，使得任何情绪抑制都显得毫无必要，但活动于石室之外，以战斗为最核心职能的她，长久以来都将舍弃情感视作增强战斗机能所必须做出的牺牲，因此她对于此时此刻应露出怎样的表情，应对身后的少女做怎样的最后道别，心中犹豫不决。

犹豫不决也正是此刻名为岸波白野的御主的心情。望向身前她的从者手上的三枚指环，她明白当破坏文明的白色巨神被打倒，月灵晶体最大的危机业已解除的当下，蕴含在三枚指环中的王权之力的统合已属必然。而随着王权之力的统合，她的精神与灵魂——构成“岸波白野”这一人物的三大要素之二——也将合并，并在这虚拟的月之海中创造出新的肉体，以作为新的完整的电脑体存续下去。而那时，自己此刻所保有的记忆与情感将被月灵晶体视作会干涉精神与灵魂纯洁性的杂质被加以抹除，能证明自己与眼前的白衣剑之英灵共同相处的短暂时光的一切记录，将化作月之海深处的信息碎片。至少，在最后的最后，要说些什么，不能让承担了一万四千年的孤独的她就这样在无言中离去，岸波白野想道。

“阿蒂拉——”她出声喊道。迈动脚步，轻轻地踏在冰凉的石制地面上。

洁白的头纱轻轻抖动。抬起低垂的视线，凝视着岸波白野的，是她熟悉的那副冷峻而美丽的面容。

“御主——”她尽量不表现在表情上的心中的暗流在她微微颤抖而饱含温情的声音中无处可藏，“似乎，这副躯体已无法再维持了。”

她的御主的褐色瞳仁望向她的眼睛，牵起了她已无需再紧握军神之剑的双手。

“与你相处的时间，有你相伴的时间，真是太好了。”阿蒂拉说。轻柔的吐息拂动了眼前距离比往常更近的少女的刘海。此刻无尽的温柔回忆涌入她的脑海，她的御主轻轻扬起的嘴角印证了她也回想起了同样的经历——从她步入巨神阿蒂拉的石室，成为她的囚虏开始，直到并肩战胜了无数强敌后，静静迎来终结的此刻为止，她们二人共同的经历。

而这些经历之中最特殊的当属向另一位王权持有者，华丽的蔷薇皇帝的领域发动突袭后的那一晚所发生的事情。彼时刚回到玉座的阿蒂拉心情有些消沉，而这份消沉并不完全来自于突破高文的防御的徒劳尝试。依靠事前的精妙设计，尼禄在高文所处的领域引入了炫目的太阳光辉，使得他手中的轮转胜利之剑得以构筑起即使是她的军神之剑也难以突破的坚固防线。但一时的战术上被压制并不影响己方在战略上的全面优势的道理，作为总指挥官的她自然比任何人都要清楚，因此，她的消沉心情更多地来自于她第一次见到的，在尼禄身边的，与她的御主样貌完全相同的另一位岸波白野，以及她与尼禄之间默契的配合与纯粹的信任。这份默契与信任是从许久之前，她未曾参与的那一场月之圣杯战争时便开始构筑的，而她身边的这位岸波白野直到不久之前仍将她视作自身与人类文明全体的敌人，甚至在战斗时拒绝使用咒码灵赋为她提供援护。习惯了独自出入敌军重围的她起初对此不甚在意，仅将御主视作必要的魔力供给源，然而，经过她的本体与那位少女一次次试探性的交流之后，她的心态已经发生了转变。

岸波白野并不是她接触的第一个人类。在一千余年前，当她作为匈族的领袖驰骋于中亚的草原上，洗劫一个个村庄，攻陷一座座要塞，将目所能及的每一座城市都化为火海包围下的横陈尸体堆就的高山时，她便接触过形形色色的人类。她的部下服从她，她的盟友敬畏她，她的敌人们在高高举起的军神之剑下跪地求饶，眼中充满了恐怖，一如她一万四千年前作为吞噬文明的白色巨神在大地上四处蹂躏时，看见她真容的每一个人的双眼。然而岸波白野的反应却截然不同。虽然在面对巨神本体的庞大身躯时她也表现出了一瞬的恐惧，但当她被紧紧握在手中无法逃脱时，却果断地采取了阿蒂拉未曾料想的策略，将自身的电脑体一分为三，精神与灵魂的部分逃出了位于未明领域中的巨神石室。在那之后，失去了人格与记忆的，白纸一般的“肉体”的岸波白野，对她表现出了毫无掩饰、毫无动摇、毫无畏惧的敌意。比岸波白野巨大十倍的她的本体将她当做稀罕的物件放在手中把玩，尝试与她交流，却渐渐地在那份敌意之下挖掘出了愿意理解、愿意倾听的温柔本性。在她曾吞噬的文明的影响之下，在她的化身暂时脱离狭窄的石室，策马奔驰于草原广阔的蓝天下的那段空虚之梦般的经历的影响之下，在沉眠于石室中的漫长的一万四千年中，她潜意识的波动的影响之下，与岸波白野相遇的阿蒂拉已不再是纯粹的破坏机械，而生长出了对弱小事物的慈爱、保护欲与好奇心。拥有了萌芽的人类感情的她，在石室中日复一日的相处中，对这位总是试图攀着头纱爬到她耳边与她对话的少女，产生了某种一旦想起，左侧胸腔便会无端地涌起暖意的感情。

“虽然我一直将你称之为我的囚虏，但其实，我才是你的囚虏呀。”她在心中苦笑道。

然而此刻面对玉座，呆立着望向前方的白裙少女显然不曾领会到她的这份感情。

“可以回石室了吗。”岸波白野问道。

“刚从战场上回来，就想要回石室啊，”阿蒂拉说道，“虽说常理上想是那边的我更好相处一些，但你就这么不愿意多花些时间在这边的我身上吗？”

在以往，归来之后便会立刻被以近乎命令的语气赶回石室的她的御主没有料到她会问出这种略带使坏意味的问题，颇是不知所措了一会儿。

“但，两边的你本质上不还是同一个人吗。感觉与情报是完全互通的吧，”岸波白野说，最后小声嘟囔道，“虽说性格上天差地别。”

“哦——”拖长尾音，阿蒂拉道，“所以那边的我是天，而这边的我是地吗。”

“不，不是这样的，”岸波白野慌忙道，“我只是想说两边的阿蒂拉性格有很大的不同，并没有觉得这边的阿蒂拉不够可爱，什么的……”

“可爱”呀，没想到她脱口而出的形容词是这个，对自己来说还真是讽刺呢，阿蒂拉想道。

“既然这样的话，今晚和这边的我一起度过也无妨吧。”褐色皮肤的剑士开口道。

“哎？”

“啊，多半你还不知道吧。在这外面也是有相当于my room的，平常供我居住的房间的。虽然有些简陋，但回复效果是不会打折扣的。你吃过饭就过来吧。”语毕，阿蒂拉便向一旁角落处，不引人注意的一扇门走去。

原来那个方向还有房间啊。岸波白野想道。不对，现在更重要的是——

“晚饭要怎么办？”她向她的从者问道。平常，石室内的阿蒂拉会从月灵晶体的情报中搜寻食物的做法并尝试为她制作。尽管一开始只是一板一眼的复制品，最近开始却能从中尝出越来越多阿蒂拉她自己的创意了——虽然未曾系统地接触人类美食的她所认定的“美味”的标准让岸波白野有些介怀。

“伊斯坎达尔好像说过在巡逻结束之后要和那个金闪闪的家伙饮酒畅谈。王者的宴席上想必会有不少美食吧。”阿蒂拉不回头地说道。

虽说岸波白野确实很在意英雄王能从宝库里拿出怎样的山珍海味，其中又是否会有炒面面包或是蛋糕卷，但与那两人同席而坐的压力光是想想便觉得难以承受。征服王是否会豪迈地劝说她饮下过量酒精且不提，每往嘴里送一口食物都要被叫一声杂种的话，怎样的美味佳肴都会变得索然无味的吧。

于是她最终与贞德小姐一起吃了杂菜煲。

“这是在行军的中途，和吉尔一起在沿路的农户里吃过的菜。怎样，还不错吧？”毫无圣女架子的裁定者问道。

嘴里含满了热乎乎什锦蔬菜而无法出声的御主点了点头。

用餐完毕的岸波白野轻轻敲响了那扇隐蔽的门。门内几乎立刻就传来了阿蒂拉的应答。“进来吧。”高傲而成熟的女性声音这样说道。

推开门所见到的景象证实阿蒂拉所说的“简陋”并非谦辞。四面深灰色的水泥墙壁围着四方的深灰色水泥地面，房间内唯一的物件是靠着内墙居中摆放的一张由黑色金属床架与一层薄床垫组成的，尺寸比标准双人床略小的床。白色人造光源从整面天花板引入，其过冷的色温与过高的亮度在水泥地面上造成的惨白反光令岸波白野眼睛一阵干涩，重新睁开了眯了眯的眼睛时才发现房间的主人已在她面前。褪去了戎装的她的从者此时身着一件长度过膝，仅经过极简单剪裁的亚麻布制岩灰色连体睡裙。整体风格看似极简，领口与胸前却都点缀了黑色的波浪形花边，仔细观察不难看出其上布满了几何图形交错而成的繁复暗纹。露出锁骨与横贯其上的星之纹章的圆形领口中间垂下一条标志性的三色缎带，红绿蓝三原色正是军神之剑所闪耀的三色光辉，大概也正是衣服主人某种固执的美学。一如往常地，阿蒂拉佩戴着由同样三种颜色组成的头饰与印有浅灰花纹的白色头纱，唯一的不同之处在于因不必兼顾动作的灵活性，这方头纱比战斗用版本还要来得长，末端已拖曳到了地上。

双手背在身后，阿蒂拉赤红的双瞳直视着她的御主，欲言又止。

岸波白野的心尖产生了一种轻微的抽紧感。从未在她面前以战斗服以外的装束现身的阿蒂拉，在准备就寝的此时的姿态，无异于任何一个普通的，与她表面年龄相同的惹人怜爱的美丽少女。如果只见到她这个样子，任由谁都不会相信她是一个指挥着漫山遍野的攻性程式，以无懈可击的韬略攻陷了月之海上一片片领地的征服者吧，白衣的御主想道。

“原来，平常我回石室之后，这边的阿蒂拉是这样子的呀。”

“嗯。”

尝试在自己残缺的记忆中搜寻赞美之词，然而却觉得它们都无法概括方才自己对眼前少女产生的朦胧情感，在月灵晶体的数据库中搜索又显得太过刻意，最终，岸波白野还是顺从她直觉地说道。

“这衣服很适合你，很可爱。”

后半句的音量细弱蚊蝇。

又是“可爱”吗。真不像是一介人类会对杀戮的机械说的话呢，阿蒂拉不无自嘲地想到。但又不禁有些欣喜，嘴角以近乎不可见的幅度微微上扬。

“嗯，”她回应道，稍稍低垂下视线以避开她的御主诚恳的棕色双瞳的直视，“时间也不早了。明天还要对尼禄的帝都发起第二次攻势，快休息吧。”

房间内的灯光应声暗了下来，色调也变为了柔和的暖黄。阿蒂拉轻巧地走到床边，掀起酒红色被褥的一角，示意她的御主近前。

虽然在步入房间时就已有预感，但岸波白野还是试探着询问道，“我是要……睡在阿蒂拉的身旁吗。”

但这绝非出于害羞或是类似的情绪。此前在石室中，她一直都在悬于半空的囚笼中就寝，虽说与巨神阿蒂拉平素也有肌肤接触，但整夜贴近而眠的经历却未曾有过，更何况这边的阿蒂拉比石室中的阿蒂拉要不苟言笑、难以接近得多。

“与自己的从者同床共枕，就这么稀奇吗？”

刚想回复“这倒也不是”，阿蒂拉又开口道，“这其实也是那边的我的愿望。那边的我想要与你更多交谈，更多接触，但唯独这件事情是无法做到的。毕竟那边的我只要睡梦中一个翻身，就足以置你于死地了。”

“但要与上古巨神一起……”

“不要调侃我了，御主。虽说你是我的囚虏，但此刻把我当成你纯粹的一介从者也无妨。”

不，不仅仅是一介从者。即使只有今夜也好，把我当做一介普通女子也无妨。阿蒂拉默念着无法说出口的话。

带着一点迟疑，岸波白野躺进了阿蒂拉的床铺。这份迟疑很快被无疑是顶级材料制成的蓬松柔软的被褥与枕头的舒适触感所抹消。动了动因连日奔劳僵直的脖子与肩膀，伸直了发酸的双腿，岸波白野完全放松地张开双臂，旋即意识到自己侵入了属于阿蒂拉的半边床铺而把左手收回来。此时，已将解下的头纱与头饰整齐地摆放在床脚下的褐色皮肤的英灵从另一侧钻入被铺中，动作轻得只发出了一点窸窣声响，上方的光源也随即再度转暗，从笼罩整个房间的暖黄灯光变为了睁大眼睛方依稀可见的黯淡光点。

“这是……星光？”

“再等一等，你的眼睛会适应的。”仰面躺着的阿蒂拉轻柔地说道。

岸波白野无言地注视着上方。果然，渐渐地，原本昏暗的光点都明亮清晰了起来，更多的光点又从黑暗中生长出来，在一条纵贯天际的长河般的光带两侧缓慢闪烁，像是从远山眺望城市在深夜时分的残存灯火。

“真美。”不持有任何地面上的记忆，至此为止的人生都在这虚拟的月之海度过的虚无的御主，面对她第一次见到的，和从地面上观察别无二致的星空发出了感叹。

“这也是我一千余年前，在草原上所看见的星空。”

意识到这边的阿蒂拉罕有地开始谈起自己的过去，岸波白野放轻了呼吸，仔细听着她平原上的长河般缓和地流动着的倾诉。

“我被匈族的长老发现的那个夜晚便有着这样的星空。落日余晖已经熄灭，贴近西方地平的金星随着阴冷狂暴的风烛火般颤抖。同样的风也拂过了早已化为巨石的白色巨神遗体，带来了零碎的马蹄声与忽暗忽明的火把光芒，照醒了我一万二千年的深沉梦境。我身上的纹章唤醒了部落中最年迈长老的遗失记忆，那记忆来自于实体抄本早已化为齑粉，仅靠口口相传才延续至今的上古传说。传说中的破坏巨神身上也布满了同样的神秘纹路，于是我便被尊为破坏之神的化身与部落的统御者。

“深深根植的破坏本能让我毫不犹豫地接受了这个身份。我作为游星尖兵所磨练出的破坏技能，结合手中军神之剑的惊人威力，很快便在战场上大放异彩。周围的部落臣服于我的领导之下，集结出一支当时代最令人生畏的军队，向着我剑尖所指的文明世界的腹地进发。草原，湖畔，冰封的土地，绵延的山脊，随着征服的进程我们在各处扎营，搜掠来的财宝堆满了我的大帐，被宰杀分食的牛羊血液与被斩首俘虏的鲜血相融，把大帐外的土地变得泥泞而充满铁锈气息。

“但无论是为了享乐的杀戮还是为了饱腹的盛宴，我都不曾参与。虽然手下族人为了满足自身欲望做出的行为仍旧野蛮，但如此大量的人群聚集在营火旁为野蛮的享乐高声欢笑，交换着注满酒的牛角与来自草原各地的歌谣，这番情景已与文明无异。漫步到火光与喧嚣之外，我会长久地注视上方比起一万余年前已发生了微小变化的星空，寸步不离的那位长老便会讲起赋予了群星名字的诸位英雄的故事。

“我们用斗柄的旋转知晓季节，用星辰的位置预言气候，用流星的颜色占卜吉凶。我们在浓密云层遮掩星光的漆黑夜晚对高墙环绕的城市发起突袭，肆虐的火舌总是先于太阳升起。皓月当空的夜晚我率着轻骑兵巡逻于有稀疏树木的原野，被发现的敌军斥候曝尸乱石滩上成为群狼的饵料。但在这夜复一夜与群星的对视中，我却从它们的实用价值之中感受出了美学价值。不，倒不如说是从你们，从人类对待它们的方式之中感受出了美学价值。

“匈族的长老曾对我说，我的事迹必将永世被各个部族传唱，我的名字也必将被赋予上空恒河沙数的无名繁星中的一颗。在捕食游星眼中被简单分类为潜在的吞食目标与不存在文明的星际荒漠的群星，却被你们赋予了无尽的浪漫想象，使我不禁想到，即使我坦白自天外而来的侵略者身份，你们之中或许也会有人能理解我被囚于月之海深处未明领域中的孤独，与虽遵从着本能对目所能及的文明造物一视同仁地施以毁灭，却不愿马蹄误踏一朵荒野之花的矛盾。

“然而最终我还是没能说出口。直到最后的最后，只差一步便能望见那位尼禄皇帝的继任者所统治的罗马帝都城墙的时候，也没能说出口。雪花般短暂脆弱的虚幻之梦迎来终结，我的意识也回归被封印在巨神石室中的本体。我本以为这段记忆会成为风化的泥板，虫蛀的史书，成为无人倾听也无处倾诉的失落故事，但你的出现使它们又变得特别。无论是那边的我还是这边的我，你都愿意去交谈，去了解，去共情，以一种我不抵触的方式窥入我的内心。能有这样的你做我的御主，真是太好了。”

阿蒂拉用动情的语气结束了她的独白，恍然发觉她的御主已转身面向她，出神地凝视着她的侧颜，温热的双手交叉叠放在她的右手上。她也转过身去，与岸波白野四目相对，目光中交换着温柔的暖流。

“我喜欢阿蒂拉的故事，”年轻的御主说，“我虽然有与地面相关的情报，却没有亲自生活在地面上的记忆，因此也从未曾目睹真实的星空，但既然阿蒂拉这样说，那星空一定是像你的眼睛一样美丽的东西。”

“美……丽？”

“嗯。在平息下恐惧，认真打量石室中的你之后我便这样想了，即使那时我还在把你当做敌人。这外边的你也一样。虽然自称游星的尖兵，文明的破坏者，虽然散发着难以接近的气场，但阿蒂拉无疑拥有许多作为人类可以拥有的，足以称之为美丽的特质。”

“毕竟，天性的肉体也是我的保有技能之一。”带着一丝不易觉察的骄傲神情，阿蒂拉说。

“我指的不仅仅是这个，”移动右手，五指指肚轻轻贴在阿蒂拉的脸颊上，感受着神经末梢传导而来的顺滑肌肤与微小绒毛的触感，岸波白野开口道，“你的内在，也一定是美丽的。我隐约有这种感觉，刚才则完全确信了。”

阿蒂拉没有回应，也没有动作。她顺势把掌心也贴了上去。

“在日后的战斗中，我想，阿蒂拉会逐渐明白内心中矛盾的本质与解决它的方法吧。”

“但现在……”

“总会来的，”岸波白野乐观地笑道，“面对自己心中野兽的时刻，决定为守护什么而战的时刻，总会来的。无论你做出什么选择，我都会将作为御主支援你。”

“御主——”阿蒂拉的声音显示出某种触动。

“今晚的话，叫我白野也没关系。可以——靠近些吗？”像是怕惊了浅眠花瓣的晚风，她轻声问道。

她的从者沉默地将身体贴近，一手揽住她的肩，一手从她颈项与枕头间的空隙穿过，轻抚起她末端微卷的棕色长发。二人的鼻尖几欲相触，双眼近得几乎能感知对方睫毛扰动空气形成的微小旋涡，棕色与赤红色的虹膜交汇溶成波澜不惊的温柔海面。相隔着两层轻薄贴身，若有似无的柔顺布料，岸波白野能清楚地用自己的身体感知阿蒂拉身体的每一处轻微起伏，从久经锻炼的紧实肌肉组成的平坦腹部，到柔软得仿佛不去感知便会失去实体的娇小乳房。乳房抵在她的胸前，使她感到轻微的窒息，但却无从判断这是源自过于贴近的距离带来的物理压迫，或是突如其来的亲密接触带来的紧张情绪，又或是怕惊扰了阿蒂拉胸前那一对耽于安眠的雏鸟，而主动放缓的呼吸节奏。她感到双颊上有地底涌泉般的暖流，并相信即使是情绪不形于色的阿蒂拉，此刻脸上也会有绯霞般捉摸不定的红晕，因为她的指尖切实感受到了温度的上升——又或许，这上升来自于她自身加速的血液流动也未可知。

学着阿蒂拉抱住她的样子，岸波白野也将手臂环上了阿蒂拉的身体，右手轻抚着她的后背，顺着脊椎扫到腰际。毫无一丝赘肉的，纤细的，同时却又具有力量感的阿蒂拉的后腰上密集的神经末梢敏锐地感觉到了指尖的轻触，一阵酥麻在她的后背上蔓延开来，令她的大脑在那一瞬间几近空白，肌肉不自觉地绷紧，环绕着她的御主的双臂加重力道，将两人间的空隙挤压到与不存在无异，喉头却放松下来，发出一声短促的低吟。岸波白野顺势将手指滑上了对触碰更为敏感的后腰侧面，突如其来的猛烈电流令阿蒂拉完全缩入了她的怀中，双足紧紧勾上了她的双足，停在她肩上的手用力握紧，指甲的末端像是要刺透布料般地轻轻咬进她的皮肤里。岸波白野看向近在咫尺，因方才的肢体刺激微眯了一下，现在又热切地望向她的阿蒂拉的焰红双眼，从中读出了自己面容的倒影，与自己表情中不知何时已显露出来的渴求气息。她向阿蒂拉贴近，贴近她那将瘙痒的喘息气流吹送到她脸上的淡粉色双唇，印上了一个同样是淡粉色的吻。

初吻像是留有些微红光的残炭埋进土里，像是燃尽的陨星坠入海中。内脏像是要翻涌起来般的兴奋扰动，与随着距离半毫米半毫米贴近指数增大的紧张情绪，在二人的双唇相触的一刹全部归零，感官上、心理上所能感知的皆只有舒适的、绵长的平静，与遥远得像是从另一具身体传递而来的，相触前一刹的感受的余波。

谁也不愿移开紧贴的双唇，谁又都希望能再一次、再一次地亲吻对方，重复从接近到接触的令人心尖一颤的奇妙过程。最终是阿蒂拉先后退了一寸，旋即又吻上了眼前少女的温柔微笑。但这一次她不再满足于浅尝辄止，而像是要将整副身体的力量压上双唇般地，深深地吻了上去。岸波白野轻哼了一声，往后一缩挣脱了她的吻的牢笼。

“啊……压疼你了吗？”

“不，只是有些突然，”双颊通红的御主喘着气，说，“没有想到阿蒂拉的吻会如此热情。几乎要窒息了。”

理顺了呼吸，她又说道，“但其实并不讨厌，这种被你牢牢控制住，夺走呼吸，像是要被渐渐抽走生命的感觉。”

“被抽走生命也不畏惧吗？”

“如果是你的话，我不会畏惧。”

“说不定我会真的下手的哦。”

“嗯，我知道的，”岸波白野的手又抚上阿蒂拉的脸颊，说道，“阿蒂拉的话，想要杀死我只是一念之间的事，即使如此我也不会畏惧。”

“将人缓慢地折磨致死的方法，我可是见过很多的。”

“那请对我使用最温柔的一种。”

语毕，对视着的两人都笑了。

“我还想要更贴近你。”

“即使这会逾越御主与从者的界限？”

“我从一开始就不是什么正规的御主。虽然以这个姿态现界，但你也不是什么正规的从者嘛。而且——”

“我知道的，白野。”阿蒂拉轻柔地说出这个名字，并同样轻柔地吻上了名字的主人。

“今夜，没有御主与从者的区别，我们只是在模仿着两个普通人类般渴求亲近。”

想必，这话不说出口她也能明白吧。

正当她这样想着时，岸波白野的轻轻捏了一把她的腰侧，并趁她一激灵时继续向下摸索，扯起她的睡裙，抚摸起她结实而修长的大腿。游走的瘙痒感触让她脑子一热，轻轻咬了一口岸波白野的肩膀，左手离开她的长发向后背探去，被汗水濡湿的布料传来温湿的触感。

“热？”

“嗯，”嗫嚅道，“从刚才开始全身都在发热。”

阿蒂拉果断掀开了被子，扬起的风从衣领与裙摆灌进岸波白野的睡裙中，令肌肤上布满了细密汗珠的她微微颤抖。

“坐直起身来。”

白裙少女依言松开了紧扣住阿蒂拉的双臂，跪坐在了床上。阿蒂拉也起身，左手拈起岸波白野的领口，伸出一把小刀般伸出她纤细修长的食指，泛起微弱的三色光辉的指甲从领口开始自上而下对半划开纯白的连衣裙。纤维如溶解般断裂，留下毫无锯齿般波折线头的整齐切口，切口止于小腹的位置。

“阻止我们更贴近彼此的东西，归类为应被破坏的文明也没什么不妥吧。”阿蒂拉笑道。

刚想感叹原来可以把任何物体作为军神之剑使用的能力并非虚构，岸波白野就慌张地发现被从正中划开的衣服已朝两边滑落，折断的蝶翼般摊在床单上。收敛起锋芒的阿蒂拉的指尖已触上她锁骨间的凹陷，并自那向下划出一条蜿蜒的曲线，画过她的胸骨，乳侧，感受到了刺激却还未完全挺立起的乳头，最下端的两根肋骨，腰侧，腹部，肚脐，最终止于小腹上方。

更令她慌张的是，阿蒂拉在做完这一系列动作时已将房间中的灯光稍稍调亮，色温调暖，像是不远处的忽明忽灭的营火，木柴的噼啪爆裂声仿佛能亲耳听闻。在这暧昧的光线中，阿蒂拉直勾勾凝视着她的火红双眼里，翻涌着活火山般的炽热情欲，挑衅的笑容契合寻找到对方的所有弱点并彻底击破的侵略者身份。最初的侵略目标是她那曲线玲珑的未完全发育的胸脯。乳尖被吮入口中，乳晕被双唇的纤薄肌肤摩擦生出细小的疙瘩，被舌尖轻触的乳头一凉，又一温热，肿胀感随着略微粗糙的舌苔的轻柔摩擦令她在一阵眩晕中腰肢乏力地后仰，靠撑在床上的双臂才没有被阿蒂拉顺势压倒。时而从上、从下、从两侧刺来的舌尖像是在玩弄着牢笼中的小兽，门牙的轻轻啃咬更是令这小兽在兴奋中颤栗地起身，抖着湿漉漉的身躯向它的支配者索求更多、更多。

扶上她的双肩，阿蒂拉的双手以不容置疑的力度将她死死压在带着温度的床单上，骤雨般热烈的吻、舔舐与啃咬落在她的颈侧，像是要让流经的空气与血液同时倒转。她眼前一黑，四肢完全瘫软下来时听见布帛的撕裂声从她小腹的方向传来，睁眼看见的是仅靠蛮力便扯开了她最后一点足以蔽体的衣物的阿蒂拉。阿蒂拉的视线与右手两指都点在她的耻丘上，逆时针抚弄着根部被汗水浸湿的，短而蜷曲的毛发。

“阿蒂拉——”

手指依旧规律地转动着的阿蒂拉没有回应。无言在岸波白野的心中滋生出一丝紧张。

沉思良久后，阿蒂拉将手指缓缓下滑，修长尖锐的指甲划过不知从何时开始已下意识紧紧夹起的双腿根部内侧，留下两道白色的痕迹。赤身裸体的御主这才意识到，在明知自己会毫不犹豫地卸下防线的徒劳反抗中，自己双腿内收肌已开始酸痛。她放松下来，阿蒂拉继续滑动的手指像在划开水纹，暴露出她挂满朝露的层叠蔷薇花瓣般湿润而布满褶皱的阴唇。指尖寻着夜里海边的空气般，带有一丝若有若无腥味的湿咸气息溯源而上，却在触及那气息源头前，在岸波白野已做好迎接颤栗的准备时倏然停下，蜷曲着悬在空中。

掌心朝向自己，五指向内卷起，阿蒂拉望向自己的指甲，略微思考，在她身下的少女还未弄清她突然停下动作的缘由时，便用侧门牙衔住中指指甲长出指尖的部分，干脆地咬了下去。微偏转头，她啐出一片碎甲，用拇指指肚滑过末端确认没有锋利的断口，又用牙齿略微修整以达到满意的状态。修整完毕后，望着余下的四指，阿蒂拉的拇指在无名指与食指间来回轻点，最终停在食指上，于是她又咬住了食指的指甲，清脆的断裂声在寂静的房间中清晰可闻。

完成这一系列动作的阿蒂拉将自己的整个身体压上了岸波白野的身体，果断、有力，却又温柔，像月光下云彩的影子压上平原。卸下锋刃的两根手指直直探向身下少女的私处，抚弄起她愈发湿润的层叠花瓣，与被包裹着的，已充血膨大的花蕾。随着幅度的加快，力度的加大，岸波白野的双腿逐渐绷紧，双手死死抓住床单，视线从游移不定到干脆转过头去紧闭双目，却被阿蒂拉的左手近乎强硬地偏转回来，随后唇上又落下一阵风暴般的吻。灵巧小蛇般的阿蒂拉的舌头撬开她的双唇，遍历着她的牙齿，舔舐着她的上牙床，并乘她因下身的刺激开口喘气时攻入她的口腔，舌尖顶上她的上颚制造出一阵痒意，随后又与她的舌缠绕起来。不知要怎样去迎合阿蒂拉猛烈攻势的她笨拙地探出舌头，却瞬间被阿蒂拉攫取至自己口中，有力的吸吮像是要连她肺中的空气也一并夺走。与此同时，感到指尖已足够潮湿润滑的银发英灵将中指的第一节缓缓探入穴口，柔嫩的暖湿内壁紧紧包覆住她的指尖，细小的肉芽蹭着她的指肚。被她的吻封住口腔的岸波白野发出一阵细弱的哼鸣，用的不是她平日平静的，甚至可以说有些缺乏感情色彩的声线，而是带着与她泛红发热的肌肤相符的娇柔气息，由实转虚的扬起尾音说是娇媚也不过分。

阿蒂拉继续将手指缓缓前探，感受到来自四周的阴道壁的包覆越收越窄，随着指尖一点点越钻越深还有隐约的撕裂触感，仿佛是硬要套上尺码偏小的衣服时那种像是要把它撑大的感觉。

“有点痛……”

放缓深入的速度，阿蒂拉的拇指指肚开始轻柔地、转着圈地抚起岸波白野的阴蒂，以期获得更多的润滑。

“不停下来也没关系。只是，想离你更近一些。”双手环住她的后背与腰肢，双颊潮红，喘着气的御主说。

“但我们已经……”忽然顿住的阿蒂拉意识到自己的睡裙还完好地穿在身上，明白了“更近一些”的含义。注意力都放在她身上，却忽视了自身的状态，真是失算。阿蒂拉这样想到。

微微偏转头，眨动着赤红的双瞳，她问道，“你想为我代劳呢，还是我自己来？”

“军神之剑。”岸波白野嗫嚅道。

“能力可不是这样使用的呀。”笑着，抽出手指，直起身来，阿蒂拉双手抓住领口，萤火般的三色光辉从指尖放射而出，映在她低垂下的眼睑上。突然，她仰起头，十指如同野兽利爪般自上而下地将睡裙撕扯成数绺破碎的布条，布条最末端凭空燃起幽蓝的冷焰，迅速地，引燃引线般将整条碎布燃烧殆尽，军神之剑的光辉也随即暗淡下去，惊呆地瞪圆了的岸波白野的双眼中只剩下一片条状的残影。

眨眨眼，岸波白野看清了眼前已是一丝不着的褐肤从者的身体。尽管她那作为保有技能的完美肉体的曲线在平日，当她身着那为了轻便而舍弃了几乎一切不必要的遮盖的战斗服时已可见一斑，然而此时毫无保留地完全袒露的身体要加倍地摄人心魄。从修长的脖颈，到突出的锁骨，到微微隆起的娇小胸部，到肌肉紧实的腹部与平缓的小腹，每一寸直线与曲线的组合，每一处转折的角度，都体现出经过最严谨的设计以达到浑然天成的效果的美，与星之纹章的几何样式相得益彰。这身姿若浸没在营火暖橙色光影的流动里，便自身即是跃动的火焰；若浸没在月光里，便是月光。

岸波白野不由得屏住了呼吸，出神地凝视着眼前女神般的身姿——不是破坏文明的白色巨神，不是军神玛尔斯，而是——但如果说是维纳斯的话，眼前的少女会一笑置之的吧。她此刻唯希望自己能有美杜莎的魔眼，将这身姿与自己的心神一同剥离时间的长河凝成永恒。但阿蒂拉怎会容许她的侵略停滞下来。褐色的身体压上洁白的身体，肌肤与肌肤相触，她再度将手指刺入，比方才顺滑得多地，她的整根中指几乎毫无阻碍地没入了岸波白野此时已涌起春潮的阴道，开始缓慢地进出。观察着身下少女的神情，肢体动作，倾听着她由弱渐强的娇吟，阿蒂拉逐步加快了抽插的速率。

瘙痒感，异物感，疼痛，愉悦，混杂的感官体验从岸波白野的下身传来，传遍她身体的每一寸，以令每一根神经都震颤起来的电流的形式，冲入她的脑海，剥夺她的意识，令她连此刻扩散在空气中的娇柔喘息是否出自己口都难以判断。她想将什么揽入怀中，想紧紧的握住些什么，溺水者般在空中挥舞的双臂紧紧拥上了阿蒂拉被手臂带动着规律地振动着的身体，弯曲的十指紧抓在她的背上，似是要嵌入阿蒂拉的肌肤中。快感的浪潮中她艰难地睁开双目，所见的是阿蒂拉带着温情的浅浅微笑，与一直观察着她的反应的炬火般的双眼。她探出舌尖，阿蒂拉的面容便凑近上前，银白色的发丝与激烈的吻同时落在她的唇上与脸颊上。她的视野与呼吸的通路被同时夺走，却没有窒息的感觉，像是沉进没有密度的水中，身体外被温柔地包覆，身体内也被同样的温度填满，只渴望越沉越深，沉到洋底，仰面看摇曳的波光直到失去意识。不知何时被阿蒂拉的食指也同时插入的下身似是被加热至橘红色的铁，带着能熔化一切的热度的是不受控制地渗出的粘稠岩浆，包裹着阿蒂拉的两指形成一层薄膜，随着手指的每一下动作，摩擦、挤压，发出充斥着情欲气息的水声与气泡破裂般的声响。

再承受这样的热度，自己的身体会燃烧起来的。岸波白野残存的理性想道。但她没有一寸皮肤不渴望燃烧，不渴望被阿蒂拉火红得双瞳炙烤，就像曾被她点燃的村庄与城镇一般，在连维系自身意识都不可能的极致焦热中肉体化为灰烬，魂魄化为一缕青烟，青烟若能乘着风轻轻拂过她的发丝末端便已是最大的幸运。

紧贴着她的阿蒂拉的身体也带着同样的热度，似是要将淌在两人肌肤上的汗水蒸发殆尽。阿蒂拉的眼神与吻与爱抚都仿佛在说，若是要燃烧那便一同燃烧，一片草叶接一片草叶地蔓延整个草原，烧遍鸢尾花的暗紫蝶翼，烧尽山韭密集的伞形花序，烧却滨菊的瘦长花瓣，直至焦土之上唯余一枝伴着岩石而生的洁白水仙。

但即使是在这样的热度之下，阿蒂拉也没有放弃用理性思考怎样让身下的囚虏在快感中沦陷得更深。她开始变化手指进出的速率与幅度，时而舒缓时而激烈像交织的交响乐章，在浅处试探后毫无防备地迅雷般刺入最深处，令岸波白野无法抑制地叫出声来并拱起腰肢。另一只手、舌尖与垂下的额发逐渐加重力度地抚过炽热、泛红，并因以平日双倍速度奔涌的血流而变得加倍敏感的，她的御主的肌肤表面。

肌肤的滚烫温度，动作，表情，与充斥着整个房间的，几乎让头上的星空都要泛起波纹的忘情叫喊，让阿蒂拉明白她身下的少女即将迎来高潮。魔力经由星之纹章流向以超越常人的频率运动着的手臂，与情欲一同燃烧，产生动力也产生温度，让双指带着如攻城器械般的饱满力量撞向岸波白野最后的岌岌可危的城塞外墙。但这份力量不能算是侵略，而是一种被渴求的粗暴，是自知被毁灭才能迎来新生者主动拥抱的火焰，最好的证明就是岸波白野以相同的频率、相反的方向迎合着阿蒂拉的动作颤动着的腰身。那一刻在电光火石间来临。棕发的御主感到所有的感官都在这同一时刻向她的脑中传来前所未有地强烈的信号，但这些信号没有相互干涉成冗杂的噪音，而是汇成了彻底的空白。她感到自己的躯体被掏空，旋即又被填入两千克混合香料，五千克炒化的冰糖，十千克暴晒了一整天的优质棉花与四十八千克的浓密爱意。刺激与辛辣与甜蜜与满足与温暖从容器中满溢而出，均匀地淌遍她的全身，带动所有肌肉剧烈地颤抖。颤抖传递到阿蒂拉的手上，传递到她的嘴角泛起涟漪。

在最后的余震也消失后，阿蒂拉轻柔地将双指滑出岸波白野的身体，伸出双臂包裹住她已经精疲力竭的御主。从深埋在她怀中的唇里，传来脉脉温存的低语，伴以逐渐平缓下来的气息，倾吐在她的胸口。不出一言地倾听着，阿蒂拉望向看似渺远的，映在冰冷水泥墙壁上的橙黄色营火。营火逐渐模糊，颤抖，直到她眼眶中满盈的泪珠无声地滴落在枕头上时才重又清晰起来，在片刻间却又陷入模糊。在时隔千余年后，她再度拥有了值得纪念之物，而且拥有的形式比过往的一切都要紧密，都要刻骨铭心。然而曾率军渡过的河流会干涸，曾紧握手中的剑戟会锈损，曾被掠夺堆集在一处的金银珠玉会重新散落各处，就连曾被她的铁蹄化为瓦砾的城市，也终有一天会被重建，复兴，复兴后又没落。连星辰本身都会燃尽，怀中的人儿自然不是永恒。一切耀眼的时光都有期限，而对于阿蒂拉而言，这个期限随着不祥之星的接近，已经迫在眉睫。在无从阻止的一切发生后，此刻的感触与温度会被浸泡，漂白，用砂纸打磨后化为残渣沉入意识的深处，只有在白色巨神陷入最深沉的梦境时，才会浮现出一丝若有似无的甘甜。这份甘甜没有回味，硬要去追寻也只能品尝出陪伴了她一万四千年，又要再陪伴她一万四千年的孤独。

司职破坏的我竟也有一天会害怕失去，阿蒂拉苦涩地想，这苦涩的思绪在一瞬间转变成了破坏冲动，使她想紧紧握住岸波白野的双腕，啃噬她的锁骨，用冰冷的锋刃划开她的颈项以吮吸血液，使她想剥离紧紧附着的筋膜，在她的骨头上刻下文字。但当阿蒂拉意识到轻轻骚动着她的耳朵的甜蜜呢喃已经停止，低头去看时，她看到的是已睡熟的，如温驯小兽般蜷曲依偎在她胸前的少女，她被汗水濡湿粘在前额上的几绺发丝，与她紧闭着的有修长睫毛的双眼。破坏冲动烟消云散，她此刻只希望自己的肢体能化为最柔软的丝绸，赐予她深爱的御主一夜安眠好梦。

为什么她能这么安心呢。阿蒂拉想道，轻轻叹了口气。

眨眨眼止住泪花，以极轻柔的动作替自己与御主盖好被子后亲吻她的额头，阿蒂拉也进入了梦乡。四周的营火逐渐燃尽，房间昏暗下来，直到灰黑的余烬中都不再透出半点红光，惟余群星闪耀。最终，连群星都开始熄灭，从南至北，一个个承载着久远传说的星系淡去，隐没入深海般的夜空。但最终的最终，在极北方向残留下了一颗暗弱的星点。星点的微光下，是两人带着泪痕也带着笑意的沉睡面容。


End file.
